Storm Clouds and Time Bombs: Chapter 2
by TDX
Summary: Magneto continues his mission and visits Wayne Tech


Author's note: Chapter one can be found in the Superman Section

+=============================================================+

Storm Clouds and Time Bombs: Chapter 2 

"Come on." Flash said with his yellow boots on the conference table. "If a group of kids and a old guy in a wheelchair can beat him, I'm sure we won't have a problem."

"Need I remind you that he bested Superman single handedly?" Wonder Woman said sitting across the table from him. "Very few could do that."

"Just anyone with a hand full of kryptonite." Guy Gardner added. "I'm with Wing Head on that one. I don't think Magneto is an issue."

"Um…If Guy is on my side maybe I should change my opinion." Flash retorted. 

"I'm not totally convinced that Magneto is the bad guy in all this." Aquaman added.

"I would think it's obvious." Martian Manhunter replied.

"Not at all." Aquaman countered. "We know that he attacked Lex Luthor, one of the most evil men on the planet. Haven't we each done the same thing?"

"What about the acts global terrorism?"

"All in defense of his race." Aquaman replied. "You know how humans can be with things they don't understand."

"Last time I checked fish head you were half human." Guy said snidely. 

"True." Aquaman admitted. "But that only means I'm more familiar with human failings. Humans fearfully lashed out at Atlantians when they found out about us. It was human ignorance that caused the first undersea war."

"So you condone acts of terrorism?"

Aquaman shook his head in the negative.

"What I'm saying is Magneto's acts to protect the mutants is understandable. Wasn't it the most freedom loving nation on earth who invented the Sentinels?"

"That's a low blow." Guy said his face flush with anger. "That was a rogue branch of the government that did that. Not even the president knew about it."    

"Sorry about the interruption." Superman said entering the room. "There was robot threatening the White House. Now as I was saying…."

* * * *    

The man in the ski mask held the couple at gunpoint. They thought it was safe to take a shortcut through the alley but Gotham could be a dangerous place even in the daylight. 

"What do you want?" the man asked, bravely standing in front of his girlfriend.

"From you: money." He replied smugly. "From her well lets just say I won't be able to pawn it when I'm done."

"Marline run." The boyfriend shouted rushing at the robber. He closed his eyes when he heard the gun go off.  But when he opened his eyes he wasn't shot nor was the robber anywhere to be found.

He reunited with his girlfriend never bothering to look up.

Magnus and masked man floated in the air over the alley eye to eye. 

"Who are you?" The criminal muttered. 

Magnus didn't answer. 

"You caught me so you're going to take me to jail right?"

Again Magnus didn't reply. He wasn't a superhero. He didn't use his powers to help mankind. In fact it was the opposite, Homo sapiens, normal humans, where the genetic enemy of Homo Superior, or mutants as they where commonly called. 

So why would he save them as he had moments ago? Charles, Magnus's best friend and worst enemy, would say it was the innate goodness that lies with in all men. He would say that Magnus was growing more compassionate in his old age and that maybe there was hope.

"No Charles." He said staring at the man in front of him. "I just hate bullies."

The bullet that Magnus snatched from the gun as it was fired flew down the lawbreaker's throat. The man couldn't even scream as it raced around inside his body under Magnus's command. Then Magnus lowered the corpse into the alley. He smirked to himself picturing the corner trying to explain how a little bullet pulped all the masked man's organs.

******      

It was rare to find Bruce Wayne at the company that bore his name and rarer still that he would be enjoying it. He sat in the lounging area of his immense office overlooking the Gotham skyline.  

"So she says why don't all three of us go up stairs?" Bruce said.

Lucius Fox whistled.

"I defiantly picked the right person to live vicariously through." Lucius joked. 

Bruce joined him in laughing.

"I tell you Lucius I'd give it all up to have somebody to come home too like you do."

"Right. Bruce Wayne wants to trade places with me."

Both of Lucius's parents were alive and where great grand parents to Lucius three children.

"In a heart beat." He said. "In a heart beat."

Out the corner of his eye he caught the flash of crimson. After that it was too late.

There was hole big enough to drive a semi through in Bruce's office. He and Lucius where thrown to the floor and covered in glass. As he forced himself to stand he saw that Lucius wasn't moving but thankfully still breathing. 

Bruce took in the remains of his office. It looked like it been hit by a rocket. But that was improvable, wasn't it. Could it be that one of his nighttime enemies figured out his daytime identity?

"Mr. Wayne." Magneto said alighting in through the hole in the outer wall. "Sorry for the mess but I couldn't be bothered to make an appointment."

Bruce was still in a daze. He surmised that he had a concussion. 

"You only have a mild concussion." Magneto said taking Bruce by the shoulder and walking him to the computer on his desk. "It shouldn't keep you from retrieving the information I need."

"What do you want?" Bruce asked trying to stall. 

"Three weeks ago your company accepted a contract to fabricate a peculiar crystal." He said. "I need to know where it's being kept."

"Why?"

"Mr. Wayne." Magneto said placing a painful grip on Bruce's shoulder. "I've showed you patience so far because you stood against the Mutant Registration Act. But don't not think I will spare your life if you interfere with me."

Bruce typed away at the computer and quickly found what Magneto was looking for. He also copied the same information to Oracle. 

******      

"Teamwork." Professor Xavier said over the telecom. "That is the best way to deal with Magneto."

"Is there anything he's susceptible to?" Superman asked.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have a true Achilles heel. Although he has been affected by powerful psionics in the past."

"Professor we have an priority one call coming through. May we contact you later?"

"By all means. If you should need the assistance of the X-Men please let us know."

"We will." Superman said and the screen changed to the computer-generated face of Oracle.

"I've received new information." The voice said. "I know where Magneto will strike next."

"Where?" 

"Gotham city."

* * * * * *

Bruce opened his eye to the soft face of Dr. Leslie Tompkins.

"Where am I?" he asked attempting to sit up.

"At the clinic." She replied. "It appears you're getting into just as much trouble out of the cowl as in it."

"How's Lucius?"

"He's fine." She said. "Of course he had the good sense not to antagonize Magneto into shock him till he passed out."   

Bruce responded with his usual smirk. If he had a dollar for every time she lectured him about his safety he be a billionaire twice over.  

"I was minding my business." He said walking over to the medicine closet then pressing a hidden switch. "Literally."

"I suppose one the most powerful super villains on the planet decided to pay Bruce Wayne a visit?"

"Precisely." Batman said in his steel cold voice. "It was Bruce he wanted but he'll going to get me instead." 

Leslie averted her eyes from Bruce's alter ego.

"I guess it's futile to ask you to let the police handle this?"

She felt a soft peck on the cheek and he was gone. 

* * * * * *

The battle was raging when Batman arrived and Wayne Tech Advanced Research complex was taking the brunt of it. His teammates had Magneto surrounded but the Master of Magnetism still progressed toward the main building.  

Magneto flew to the side barely dodging a comically large yellow mallet. Before he could react Flash was on him, hammering Magneto with thousands of blows. Though his magnetic field kept him from injury, he was pounded three feet into the ground. Then he expanded the field in size and strength repelling both the ground and Flash away. Next Superman, attempting to stay out of arms reach, struck with his heat vision. The beam passed through Magneto's field melting parts of the mutant's armor. 

Magneto blocked out the pain of hot metal on his skin then used his powers to cool the armor. Controlling his emotions he flew skyward with Wonder Woman and Superman hot on his trail. With seamless grace he arced back at them unleashing a torrent of lightening. Superman flew in front of Wonder Woman taking the biggest hit. Arcs of lightening played across their forms as Magneto dived right past them.      

After checking on the Flash, Guy flew up to intercept Magneto. In his mind he pictured Magneto bound and gagged in a plastic sphere but before his ring could respond, his hand was wrapped in a golden loop. His mind slipped into a passive state unable to access his power ring. 

With speed that would have shamed the Jay Garrick Magneto wrapped Guy up in the lasso while hovering over the complex. Next he assembled a fifty-foot cylinder, the cannon, then put Guy inside it, the shell. Finally he charged it with his power creating an instant rail gun. 

He pointed the barrel at the approaching heroes and fired. Without hesitating Wonder Woman and Superman raced after their teammate. 

When Magneto reached the ground the Flash was beginning to stir. He placed a hand on the hero's shoulder and administered another shock.

* * * * * *   

 The vault door buckled the fell as he walked in. Across the room was his target. A final web of lasers protected the obsidian crystal.  

"I can't let you have it." Batman announced placing himself between the Crystal and Magneto. 

"I don't think you can stop me."

"I disagree." Batman replied. 

Magneto reached out to his power and readied a strike. Then a piercing scream assaulted his ears disrupting his concentration. Then stinging pain from Batman's punch made him painfully aware that his shield was down.

Batman hit him again, a blow to the stomach that dropped Magneto to his knees. Then he administered a reinforced boot to the mutant's side. 

The fiery ache of broken ribs swept through Magneto. If he didn't get it together Batman was going to take him apart. Driving past the sonic assault his will finally made contact with his powers.

Batman was swept into the air like a rag doll as rage controlled Magneto's genetic gift. Wiping the blood from his mouth Magneto stood to his feet. He slammed Batman to the floor silencing the infernal sound generator on the hero's utility belt. Next he threw the caped crusader against the wall. He switched his vision to magnetic resonance and saw that he'd repaid the broken ribs. 

Magneto smiled coldly. He wasn't done with Batman yet. Before he could continue his assault he felt a strange but familiar sensation.  

Batman flipped from the wall down to the floor landing on his feet despite his injuries. He turned to see Martian Manhunter standing behind Magneto with transparent hands inside the mutant's head.  

Magnus screamed but he had no voice. He was under attack. Someone was invading his mind. No matter what he did he couldn't stop them. Then an idea hit him. Charles had taught him the basic of psionics. Whomever was invading created a link between their minds and links often worked both ways. Sometime the best defense was a good offense. 

The Manhunter screamed out in pain severing his link with Magneto. He phased through the floor believing the whole place was on fire. 

Magneto, back in his own body shook the remaining cobwebs from his head. Batman tried to incapacitate him with another kick but was too late. He threw the Dark Knight against the wall as an after thought. There were more pressing matters. Wonder Woman, Guy and Superman where on their way back on top of that Flash was coming around. In his condition he couldn't afford to face them.    

A set of gigantic yellow hands lifted the roof off the vault and Superman and Wonder Woman swooped in. 

"Where's that rat bastard?" Guy Gardner said scanning the room with his ring.

"He's gone." Martian Manhunter replied phasing from the floor. 

"Are you alright?" Superman asked offering Batman a hand up.

"No." he replied getting up on his own. 

"You have a concussion two broken ribs and a sprained shoulder." Superman said matter of factly. 

"I'll be fine."

"Looks like I missed all the fun." Flash said joining them. "Maybe that bunch of kids and old man in the wheel chair are tougher than I thought."  

"Or it could be you underestimated the enemy." Wonder Woman added.

"I'd like another shot at that helmet wearing fairy."

"You'll get it." Batman said. "I know where he's headed next."

* * * * * * *          

"Welcome to Star City Mr. Magnus." She said handing him his room key. "The penthouse is just as you requested it. Will you require anything else?"

"No."


End file.
